


Winter Wonderland

by lowlifetheory



Series: Christmas Collection [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor and Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek x Lydia, Winter Wonderland, requested by anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

'This won't do.' Lydia said when she opened the front door to her scowling boyfriend. 'No this wont do at all.'

'What?' Derek growled at her as she looked him up and down. 'Theres no blood.' 

Lydia laughed at him, she couldn't help it. Derek could be so adorable without even trying. 'We need to go shopping.'

'I hate shopping.'

'You need a winter wardrobe, to wear.'

'I have enough clothes.'

'You need outer ware definitely, and I mean biker boots are not standard wear for the weather we're getting.'

'I like my boots.' 

'And you should be insulating your head and feet, that's where you lose most of your body heat.' 

'I'm naturally warm and I hate hats.'

'And gloves because,'

'I thought we were going to do something I wanted to do today,'

'I hate cold fingers touching me in intimate places.' That got him to stop arguing. His jaw clenched and he peered at her, mouth open slightly. Lydia knew Derek's idea of doing something he wanted involved cars or nature both usually resulting in sex, because, hello, have you seen them as a couple?

'I'll stay over tonight.' Lydia slipped her arms underneath his jacket and around his waist, fingers brushing the denim waistband of his jeans. 'We can nip into Victoria Secret when we're in the mall...'

Derek groaned and Lydia told him to wait patiently while she got what she needed packed into an overnight bag. 'I'll treat you.' He grabbed her wrist. 

'Derek I need more than clean panties.' Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. Derek shrugged and shuffled, looking uncomfortable. 

'Then buy stuff for my house that you can keep there, save you hauling that bag around.' Derek muttered to his shoes. 

Lydia knew Derek hated her overnight bag, hated to see it packed up. Once he'd even hid it from her. 'Okay.' She grinned grabbing her cream coat and wrapping her favourite soft green scarf around her neck on her way outside, fingers tangled in his. 

XXX

'I feel like we're about to take part in a cheesy television advertisement that plays Winter Wonderland.' Derek scowled from underneath his hat, complete with ear flaps. 

'You look adorable.' Lydia clapped. Derek glared at her. 

'I feel like a-'

'No foul language!' Lydia snapped as two kids chased each other past the coat stand Lydia was browsing. 

'Just tell me what to buy and I'll buy it.' Derek sounded impatient from his under layers. 

'You know that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.' Lydia pressed her hand over her heart. Derek, she thought, tried to scowl but she couldn't really tell. She pulled a pink hat over her head and posed, letting Derek roll his eyes at her.

Four hours, and one extremely grumpy (and poorer) werewolf later Lydia was standing in Derek's bedroom with her hands on her hips thinking about where to put everything. Derek had dropped her off and immediately went back to town for dinner, his teeth grinding so hard it sounded like they were about to crack. 

Something caught her eye, and she smiled abandoning everything else on the bed for the festive red and white bag. 

Winter Wonderland, the tag had said. Lydia certainly wouldn't like to be caught outside in the snow wearing this she decided as she rolled the stocking up her leg. 

The door opened and closed and Derek sounded as if he were in a much better mood when he called upstairs to let her know her food was waiting for her. 

'Let it wait.' Lydia muttered checking herself out in the mirror, then grabbing the new coat Derek had bought. It absolutely drowned her but Lydia had a feeling it wouldn't be on for long. 

She walked downstairs and hovered in the doorway. 'Its snowing.' Derek said with his back to her. 'Guess that new coat might come in useful after all.'

'Guess so.' Lydia said as Derek turned and his jaw dropped. His face darkened and he swallowed, his eyes glittering at her before he strode forward, dinner sitting forgotten on the table.


End file.
